


Colours

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Narcissa associates certain colors with certain people and things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

Orange was the colour of Burgwhenna Goyle’s hair. It pained Narcissa’s eyes, clashing horribly with the green dormitory. She hated Burgwhenna’s hair.

Yellow was the colour of Lupin’s rucksack. He deposited it on her library table when she was revising. It was sickly looking, just like him. 

Indigo decorated Burgwhenna’s portion of their dormitory. The plant was ugly. Narcissa preferred the violet flowers Lupin dropped on his rucksack for her in the library. 

Red. She thought of red when she thought of Lupin’s mouth on hers. Forceful. Demanding. Claiming ownership. Yellow and red. A true Gryffindor.

It was much easier to be green.


End file.
